1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electro-optical devices, manufacturing methods for electro-optical devices, and electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
As an electro-optical device, such an electro-optical device is disclosed (Japanese Patent No. 4,798,186) that includes, on a substrate, an image display region where a plurality of pixels are arranged, a dummy region located in the circumference of the image display region where a plurality of dummy pixels are arranged, and a dummy pixel shielding film provided in the dummy region across the plurality of dummy pixels; further, in the disclosed electro-optical device, slits are provided in the dummy pixel shielding film for each of the dummy pixels.
According to the electro-optical device described in Japanese Patent No. 4,798,186, by providing the dummy pixel shielding film corresponding to opening regions of the dummy pixels, oblique light that enters the dummy region in an oblique direction, return light, or the like can be blocked. Therefore, display in the image display region is protected from being affected by the oblique light, the return light, or the like.
In addition, according to the above electro-optical device, because slits are provided in the dummy pixel shielding film for each of the dummy pixels, even if the dummy pixel shielding film is formed using a light blocking film material whose coefficient of thermal expansion is different from the coefficient of thermal expansion of the substrate, an interlayer insulation film, a semiconductor layer, or the like, it is possible to reduce a stress generated in the vicinity of the dummy pixel shielding film during or after the manufacture of the electro-optical device and to prevent generation of a crack.
In an electro-optical device, there is a case where a peripheral circuit configured to drive a plurality of pixels is provided in a region outside the dummy region. In the case where the dummy pixel shielding film disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4,798,186 is applied to the electro-optical device having the above-mentioned peripheral circuit, arrangement densities of components disposed on the substrate, such as switching elements, wiring that is connected with the switching elements, and the like are different between the dummy region and the region where the peripheral circuit is provided. Accordingly, the stress generated during or after the manufacture of the electro-optical device is concentrated in a portion where the above different arrangement densities are present, whereby cracks are likely to be generated in the dummy pixel shielding film itself, an interlayer insulation film that covers the dummy pixel shielding film, or the like, starting from the portion where the different arrangement densities are present.
In particular, in the case where part of the dummy pixel shielding film is used as wiring, there is a risk that the wiring is cut due to the crack.